


Contemplating Forever

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [4]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Lucian thinks a lot, M/M, Making Out, and broods often, slight crisis about the past and the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Lucian has never been good at letting himself just relax and not think for longer than the odd hour or so. While Peter sleeps he finds himself thinking about more things than he can keep track of, some things more painful than others.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: The Hunter and the Wolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660111
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Contemplating Forever

Lucian pet his fingers through the mortal’s hair as he watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, if he listened close enough, he could hear the strong steady beating of Peter’s heart, could sense just how alive he was. Peter moved closer to him in his sleep, burying his face against his lover’s chest. Lucian was more than content to hold him, he felt such an instinctual protectiveness towards the hunter, a need to keep him safe. 

He’d sworn to himself lifetimes ago he wouldn’t love anybody else, swore to himself again that he’d never let himself grow close to a mortal. Mortal lives were so painfully short, ended at random and in a wide variety of ways. He knew inevitably one way or another he would lose him, and he was already quite sure it would destroy him. He idly stroked his fingers along the side of Peter’s neck knowing there was always the option to infect him with his curse, to make him a lycan like himself, and then they would have eternity together, but the thought made him sick. He wanted Peter to enjoy mortality, enjoy the benefits that it did have to offer, he didn’t want him to suffer with the loss of immortality. He wasn’t quite sure Peter would want to be a lycan anyhow, he harbored an immense and reasonable hatred towards vampires, but never said much about werewolves and lycans.

Then again, he had yet to see Lucian in his real form, he planned to keep it that way for as long as he possibly could. He feared it would be too much; the few and far between times Peter caught a glimpse of that side of Lucian he seemed to tense, freeze up like he wasn’t quite disgusted or scared of him, but wasn’t sure he felt safe. He was pretty sure Peter just pretended he was a mortal, pretended that Lucian didn’t have sharpened teeth and the ability to turn into a wolf.

It hurt. A bit. It hurt to be with somebody who seemed to pretend to the best of their ability that he was something that he wasn’t, that he was human. He knew perhaps it was a talk they should have, but Peter wasn’t good at serious talks unless he was very drunk, and even then, it was quite rare. He always resorted to sarcasm and silences, sometimes he could be quite maddening. Lucian loved him though, loved him so fiercely and so deeply that it was rather horrifying. It had been hundreds of years since he loved somebody, he waited for the fall, waited for all the nice things he currently had to be robbed from him again. He feared losing Peter in a way like how he’d lost Sonja, he feared having to watch him die. Peter was all things considered a good hunter, but he was so cocky when he was on a job, cocky until he was attacked or cornered then he panicked and locked up like a frightened child. He knew someday this would be his downfall.

He was pulled from his increasingly worrying thoughts when he felt teeth sinking into his shoulder, Peter pulled back smirking up at him. “Can feel you watching me, hard to sleep when there’s eyes on you y’know.”

“Sorry,” he responded smiling apologetically.

Peter kissed him erasing the last of his brooding thoughts, he rested a hand against the hunter’s hip keeping him close. “Like having a guard dog around.” He whispered against his lips.

Lucian chuckled as he gently pushed the other man onto his back moving to straddle his lap. Peter placed his hands on his hips, eyes wandering over Lucian’s body with the most intense admiration he’d seen in years.

“Guard dog, more like a guard wolf, and I only guard you because I love you.” He said as he leaned down to kiss him deeply, “Despite how terribly flawed you are.” He added before biting and sucking at his bottom lip.

Peter gave a tug to his hair drawing a moan from the lycan. “I’m not that flawed, least I don’t sit around brooding all the time.” He teased.

“I don’t brood”

“You do to, bet you were brooding while I was asleep.” He countered as he leaned up to trail kisses along his partner’s throat.

“I was thinking, not brooding.” He corrected.

“Whatever you say wolf boy.” He whispered before biting his neck sucking against the skin leaving new marks to join the others he had from their previous session.

Peter grabbed his shoulders pushing him back onto the bed, he claimed his new spot atop the lycan smiling down at him. Lucian reached up placing a hand against the center of Peter’s chest slowly sliding it down over his torso, nails gently scratching against his pale skin. His hand stopped at the hem of his partner’s boxers, index finger tracing along the band. 

“Nobody but you is allowed to call me that.” He informed him.

So many years and lore and legends, there wasn’t a being that would dare tease him or call him the odd teasing nicknames Peter often threw his way. He knew Peter knew nothing about him and his history, never bothered to pick up a book on him or google him, he just simply settled for whatever information Lucian told him which was very little.

Peter kissed him deeply, tongue pressing into his mouth as he rolled his hips against him. Lucian placed a hand against Peter’s ass squeezing as he pressed up against him, he could never grow tired of this or of him, of mornings and evenings wrapped up in each other never willing to leave this bed. 

“I love you,” he whispered against Peter’s lips. 

Those three words were a lot for him to say, had been a lot for him to say since that first morning they left his mouth, but they didn’t feel like enough. Their time together was realistically limited, he felt like there wasn’t ever going to be enough time to tell him, to make sure he understood how cared for and loved he was. 

Peter kissed his forehead then the bridge of his nose, he lovingly stroked his fingers along Lucian’s cheek. “I know, I love you too.” There was a gentleness to his tone that spoke volumes of understanding.

He desperately wanted to share all of himself with him, tell him about his tragedies, his lost love, his lost child, show him his real self all of the ugly parts. The words died in his throat, he wasn’t sure he could ever share all of himself with the man he loved, and it made him feel like an utter coward. 

Peter laid down on top of him nuzzling against the side of his neck. “Y’know I’m yours, right?” He asked, breath warm against his skin.

Lucian wrapped an arm around his waist holding onto him. “I know, I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t come across you.”

Likely alone, still hiding in factories, sewer systems, and warehouses. He was tired of fighting, hundreds of years of it became so draining, turned him dark and angry at everything in the world. 

“I’m sure you would have been alright without me.” 

“Not likely, I spent a very long time in a very bad place mentally. Like I’ve told you before, you’re the first being I’ve loved in such a long time.”

Peter smiled pressing a kiss against his neck. “Guessing you guys go for the mate for life type deal.”

Lucian smirked, “something like that.”

He wasn’t too far off, typically once you found somebody you were bound to them forever. He knew it wasn’t that way for mortals, relationships ended constantly mutually or because one person got bored or upset. Lycans and even vampires on the other hand tended to stick to each other until the end of time if they could manage it. 

“It’s a long time, sure you won’t get tired of me?”

“I swear to you that I won’t, love doesn’t even begin to describe what you mean to me.”

“You’re such a sentimental bastard.”

“It comes with living for a very long time.”

“I don’t think in a thousand years I’d ever be sentimental.” He said laughing to himself.

Lucian smiled softly imagining for a second an actual lifetime with him, one that never had to end. 

“You’d be surprised.” Lucian responded simply.

Peter fell quiet content to stay close to him, holding him, feeling wanted and loved. Lucian closed his eyes pretending they could have a literal forever to be like this.


End file.
